a. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to wearable garment incorporating a novel accessory preferably made of PVC (poly-vinyl chloride) or other plastic material. The accessory is sized and shaped so that it can be used as a bottle opener. A wearable garment with a stitched or appliquéd plastic which could be injection molded plastic, in the general shape of a bottle cap, a separate plastic flange to fit or snap-on the plastic bottle cap shape, preferably in a flexible one-piece unit with a connecting sleeve or bridge. The molded plastic, or PVC, in the shape of a bottle cap, can be attached to any area of the wearable garment. The preferred positioning would be at the front of the lower left hand side of the wearable garment. The, bottle cap shape, can be separated from the base unit, but would still be connected with a sleeve or connecting cantilever bridge to the base unit which is attached to the wearable garment. The application can aesthetic and functional as the bottle cap shape would be preferably larger than an actual size bottle, produced for the consumer marketplace. The larger size would allow the plastic or PVC bottle cap to fit over an actual bottle cap and can be used to twist-off and/or as a bottle opener.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of plastic or rubber articles have been made or proposed for wearable garments; see for example my U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,075 Illuminated Ornamentation/Amusement Device where an image or logo molded from PVC is placed on the surface of a hat and LED's are underneath placed underneath. Canadian Pat. No. 2327055, discloses an “Article for Clothing with Bottle Cap Gripping Patch”, that describes a protective patch or medallion affixed to an article of clothing use to facilitate the removal of a twist-off cap, Australian Pat. No. AU2005100026 A4, describes a “Bottle Opening Assembly”, having a hollow domed shape that is attached to a t-shirt for opening a bottle. These patents use a plastic or rubber affixed or secured to wearable apparel, including for instance shirts, hats, jackets backpacks or shoes. In the prior art an object made of PVC or plastic was completely attached to a wearable garment, and did not have a flexible connecting cantilever sleeve or joint allowing separation or even detachment from the attached base or garment.